An electric vehicle includes a battery, which stores energy used to power an electric motor and thereby drive the vehicle. The battery is rechargeable to replenish the amount of stored energy. An electric vehicle may be configured to receive electrical energy from an offboard source (such as the electric utility grid) to recharge the battery. Some electric vehicles, e.g., hybrid electric vehicles, may also be configured to charge the battery from an onboard source, such as an engine-driven generator or fuel cell. A regenerative braking system may also be used to convert the kinetic energy of the vehicle to electrical energy for recharging the battery.